Casualty
by Alice von G
Summary: Un court OS explorant la relation Pansy/Draco lors du 7ème livre - PoV Blaise. "J'ai veillé sur elle, parce que tu me l'avais demandé. T'avais tout prévu, n'est-ce pas ? Tu savais que ça la détruirait que tu ne reviennes pas."


Et comme les autres, je m'éloignais, laissant un peu d'intimité aux quelques membres restants de sa famille. Je lui avais apporté des roses blanches, pas qu'elle les aimait, mais elles lui correspondent si bien tu sais. Car dans sa folie, elle était innocente. Et malgré sa constante soif d'autodestruction, elle aimait à se défendre, ou même parfois à blesser sans raison.

Elle en a blessé beaucoup, tu sais. Tu te rappelles comme on en riait ?

Tu te rappelles comme elle riait ? Ces petits cris perçants d'où sa folie suintait, il était si drôle, son rire, si contagieux, j'aurais pu tuer pour l'entendre, je pourrais tuer pour l'entendre à nouveau. Elle riait tellement, et pour tellement de choses absurdes.

Elle-même, elle était tellement absurde. Tu te souviens de ces nuits sans sommeil où elle venait nous rejoindre dans notre dortoir ? Quand elle nous tirait du lit pour aller s'allonger dans le parc à contempler la lune, quand elle dansait sous le ciel nu, dans sa grande chemise de nuit blanche ?

Même après ton départ, tu sais, elle venait. Même quand il pleuvait des cordes, elle venait et murmurait des « Blaise, allons voir la lune ». Alors je la suivais, parce qu'elle était folle, parce qu'une fois dehors elle pleurerait – de joie, à savoir qu'elle était sous le même ciel que toi. Et elle dansait, sous la pluie battante, sa grande chemise de nuit blanche collant à sa peau. Jusqu'à l'épuisement. Alors je la ramenais, la portais jusqu'au dortoir, la couchais dans mon lit pour pouvoir la réchauffer. Et c'était ton nom, seulement ton nom qu'elle murmurait. Toute la nuit. Toute la putain de nuit.

Ce que j'ai pu le haïr, ton nom. Ce que j'ai pu le maudire, chaque fois qu'elle le prononçait, chaque fois qu'elle devenait subitement absente, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Chaque fois qu'elle se pavanait comme tu l'aurais fait, pour des histoires de sang qu'elle ne valuait que pour te ressembler. Elle était déjà instable, ça l'a détruite que tu partes, encore davantage que tu ne reviennes pas.

Tu aurais été fier, pourtant, me disait-elle. Fier qu'elle reste telle que tu l'aurais voulue. Elle jouait à merveille, tu sais, tout en espérant chaque jour que tu reviendrais. Mais je savais. Je savais car j'étais celui qui l'avait ramassée, ce premier jour de septembre.

Elle était allée vers le lac et s'était déshabillée, s'offrant aux créatures qui l'habitaient. Et elle pleurait, Draco. De manière si noble, si silencieuse. Alors je m'assis à ses côtés, et son chagrin devint hystérique, son corps nu et froid parcouru de spasmes nerveux, ses mains griffant sa peau blanche jusqu'au sang. Je ne l'arrêtais pas car ce jour-là, tu m'avais déçu aussi.

Elle finit par tomber de fatigue, et je l'enveloppais dans ma cape. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'avais passé à la veiller, au bord du lac. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, une lueur brisée brillait dans son regard, et elle me fit promettre de ne jamais mentionner ce qu'il s'était passé. Par la suite, je fis comme si rien d'anormal ne s'était produit, ce soir-là. La seule différence fut mon silence à la mention de ton nom et au bout d'une dizaine de mois, elle ne le prononçait plus que dans ses transes nocturnes.

Elle t'en avait envoyé, pourtant, des lettres. Des lettres qu'elle se dictait à haute voix, assise dans les fientes de hiboux de la volière. Je sais qu'elle t'a supplié, qu'elle t'a encouragé, qu'elle t'a promis son éternel support et approbation. Qu'elle se remémorait vos nuits, qu'elle chérissait jusqu'à ton égoïsme et ta cruauté, qu'elle n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même car tu n'étais pas là. Mais ce n'était pas assez, n'est-ce pas ?

Et le jour de l'attaque de Poudlard, elle savait que tu serais là. Et elle était si fière, radieuse et imposante, prête à exploser sous le poids de différentes émotions mortes qui lui revenaient. Alors, je l'aidais, comme je l'avais fait toute l'année, je la cachais, la protégeais des moindres sorts perdus qui s'écrasaient dans notre direction. Et quand enfin elle te vit, je la laissais m'échapper.

Quand tu la repoussas sans même la regarder, je la laissais m'échapper.

Quand elle hurla des malédictions sur ton nom de son hystérique petite voix perçante, je la laissais m'échapper.

Quand tu lui jetas un sort de désarmement en pleine figure, sans lui accorder une parole, je la regardais tomber, sans émotion, petite poupée désarticulée au cœur d'une bataille qui n'était pas la sienne. Je la pris dans mes bras, et la ramenais vers notre cachette. Son sourire, envolé, ses lèvres closes. L'entendre t'hurler dessus, c'est la dernière fois que je l'ai entendue parler.

Je n'ai jamais su la forcer à vivre après ça, et en bon déserteur tu ne voulais pas t'en mêler. Un mot, un seul, aurait pu la sauver. Ça l'a tuée, que tu ne l'aimes pas.


End file.
